The Art of Kissing
by LiteraryLullaby
Summary: The next thing he knew, her lips were on his and he was leaning back much too far in the seat, almost as if it would make the moment more real.


**Yeah, so I watched Sonny With a Chance of Dating twice, then proceeded to write about five oneshots about it. This was the best one. That episode was amazing, but the ending could use some tweaking, which is what I did. :D Oh, and I apologize in advance for the shaky quotes. They're not word for word, since it's past midnight and I don't feel like checking the episode.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, that kiss would have been real.**

_She kissed me. She kissed me. Sonny Monroe just kissed me._

Those were the basic thoughts that had been going through Chad's head at that moment. He hadn't been expecting her lips to attack him, so his only reaction was to flail his arms in the air like a maniac. Now, he felt stupid for it. He'd probably looked like an idiot.

He remembered what she'd said right before she kissed him, "Oh yeah, would a person on a fake date do this?" And then the next thing he knew, her lips were on his and he was leaning back much too far in the seat, almost as if it would make the moment more real.

Now he was just dizzy, and slightly disappointed.

He wasn't going to lie, he had thought about kissing Sonny before. In fact, he'd spent an awful lot of time just wondering what it would be like. But, now that she had kissed him, he sadly realized two things.

One, her lips tasted really funny, which he didn't like. And two, she was a really, really bad kisser, which he also didn't like.

She hadn't even tried to kiss him. Her lips were just there, on his lips, not doing anything. He'd kissed plenty of girls before, and he knew what a real kiss was like. What Sonny gave him was not a real kiss.

Perhaps it had been her first kiss, he found himself thinking. That would explain why she was so bad at it. And, if it was her first kiss, there was still hope that she would get better at it over time. Not that he would be kissing her again, or anything.

His stomach flipped as he realized that he might possibly be Sonny Monroe's first kiss. Was she angry about that? Or what she happy that it had been him? For some odd reason, he was almost happy she had kissed him first.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts by James, who was asking him to back him up on something. Chad looked at Sonny's costars whose names escaped him. They were standing up and looking angry. He realized that he had no idea what was going on. To mask this confusion, he simply told James to handle it himself.

Right before James left, he remembered to ask for his cell phone back. He didn't want James to keep tormenting Sonny with his constant texts and calls. She didn't deserve that. Not long after James left, Tawni insisted she was done there and waltzed out, her freaky purple bathrobe trailing behind her.

The two nameless costars left as well, heading towards the drink machine, staring at it as if it was some sort of angel. Sonny sat opposite him. He wondered if he should bring up the kiss, and decided it would be best to do so.

"Well, that was a great kiss." He smiled, lying completely. He didn't want to crush her by saying that her first kiss was a terrible one. She was most likely already nervous about how the kiss had gone, the last thing she needed was to find out it was horrible.

"Chad, that kiss was fake." Sonny said, sounding slightly confused. Chad felt confusion sweep through him. There was no such thing as a fake kiss. Sonny had really kissed him, no doubt about it.

"No it wasn't." He disagreed. She might think that just because they were on a fake date any kisses shared were fake, but that wasn't the case. Kisses were always real. Lips touching lips only ever meant two things. Kissing or saving someone after drowning. And there was no way Sonny had been giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"I put my hand over your mouth." She said. Chad felt his heart sink. So it was a fake kiss, seeing as their lips didn't touch. That proved both of his realizations about the kiss false.

"Oh, that explains why your lips tasted like skee ball and air hockey." He noted. He made sure not to mention that it could also mean that she really was a good kisser. He suddenly wanted to discover whether or not she was.

"Chad, do you seriously think I would want to kiss you?" She asked. His heart sunk even farther, his newfound desire to kiss her being beaten down by her words. He wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want to kiss him at all.

"No. And why would I want to kiss you? I bet you're a terrible kisser." He sneered, trying to convince himself of his last sentence. If she was a terrible kisser, then the fuss was over nothing and he could go back to hating her.

Before she could answer, he got up and left the arcade. He didn't want to hear her defend her kissing skills; it would only make him want to kiss her even more. Just as he was about to get to his car, he heard the soft padding of feet coming after him.

"Chad, wait." Sonny said.

He kept his body facing the car. He'd parked at the back entrance, so the road there was pretty much empty, besides one of the bus boys from the arcade throwing away a bag of trash. He heard her come up behind him. He sighed in dread of the coming argument, then turned around to face her.

Before he could even register what was going on, she had stepped extremely close to him and begun leaning up to his face. At first, her lips barely brushed his. Soon, though, her lips were completely pressed against his own. Soon after that, she was really kissing him. Without a thought, he kissed her back.

Much too quickly, she pulled away, smiling as if she had won a battle. Chad was confused as to why she had stopped. The wonderful buzzing sensation in his stomach and dizziness in his head told him that he could have gone on kissing her all night.

"I think you lost that bet." She said mischievously, backing away from him. He found himself unable to answer.

He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to come back, to kiss him again, to let him hold her this time. The buzz began to leave his stomach, and the dizziness too retreated from his head. He wanted the wonderful feelings back. But they continued receding, until finally they were only a memory.

She was long gone by then, and he realized that he must have been frozen to the spot for quite some time. He sighed, there was no way he would get those feelings back again tonight. She was most likely already on her way home. But one thing was for sure.

He was most definitely going to have to kiss her again.

**I hope you like my sucky story which I wrote ever so quickly. Oh, and did you guys see what Tawni was wearing when she went on her date with James? It was a freaking full length purple bathrobe of some sort. It was weird. But the episode was filled with such Chad/Sonny yummy goodness I squealed over eighteen times. I think it's official, guys. CHAD/SONNY IS CANON! :D**

**Since Moliver lost the three year battle, this is a big win for me. You know what also would be a big win for me? If you click that gray button down there. :D**


End file.
